


Leave Right Now

by dorkchops



Series: Supercorpweek2k17 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Supercorp Week Jealousy: It's game night Kara and Lena are talking and Mon-El/Mike butts into the conversation to assert his dominance over Kara and express his dislike over Kara making plans with Lena instead of him. Kara isn't actually dating him or anyone.





	Leave Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't want to write for today but this is simply so I could say I completed the day anyway.

  
It had been in the middle of game night in the kitchen when Mike made a play at asserting his dominance by planting a kiss on Kara's lips in the middle of their conversation. Lena's jaw locked and her gut wrenched, the taste in her mouth was bitter and disgusting, and she fully regretted the beer that Alex had put in her hand with a wink, it had made her feel good that Alex was being so kind, their night had been going so well and she was starting to relax around Kara's friends until this point.   
  
“How about we try that new sushi place, you've been dying to take me?” Lena had suggested with a mischievous little smirk. However before Kara had a chance to respond Mike was at her side and piping in.   
  
“You're always planning brunch with her, Kara, don't you think it's time we did something?” He smeared, sounding like a petulant child. Lena was quickly reminded of snooty rich boys who were only used to getting their way.   
  
“But Mike, we hung out together just last night, and besides tonight I actually haven't seen Lena all week. I've been drowned in work at Catco in the middle of National City's biggest convention week of the summer. You know I'm the one Ms. Grant likes to have in the middle of it.” Kara's shoulders deflated, frowning down into her glass of wine then sending Lena an apologetic half smile. Kara was clearly uncomfortable.   
  
Lena clenched her fist, but held her tongue. It wasn't her place to say anything, but seeing Supergirl of all people slump like that struck a cord. Lena's lip curling wanting to snarl. She'd stood slightly closer to Kara a protective hand covering the hero's.   
  
“Well, that's just great, Kara.” Lena watched as the sparkle in Kara's blue eyes faded.   
  
“Mike...” Lena had never heard Kara's voice so small. All the signs were there, Lena knew them all. Fidgeting, slumped body language, the shaky voice, how Kara looked like she wanted to shrink into her wine glass.  
  
“Okay, okay. I'm sorry, have your brunch date. It'll be fine, and find something else to do with my day off. Maybe the guys will meet me at the bar for pool we'll make a day out of it. You can enjoy your brunch with the Luthor...” It was said with such vile intent even she was shocked. Lena hadn't done anything to prompt that malice.   
  
“Mike, there was absolutely no reason for that...” Kara objected. Before she could say anything else he grabbed Kara's wrist and forcefully kissed her, to which Kara pushed him off.   
  
“Get off of me!” Kara growled. “I've told you I don't want to date you, I'm not interested. Learn how to take no for an answer.”  
  
“But Kara we have something special here...” Mike crossed his arms and stood his ground.  
  
“Mike, I think it's time for you to go.” Alex had come up behind him, and Maggie was suddenly at Lena's side.   
  
“I think it's time for you to shut up,” Mike just about spat in Lena's direction.  
  
“That's enough Mike, Kara's already asked you to leave, I'd advise you to heed her warning I doubt the second will be as polite.” Lena scowled.   
  
“Or what? What are you going to do about it?” Mike took a step toward her, and Kara suddenly reached her arm out to stop him from getting any closer.   
  
“Don't you dare! GET OUT!!” Kara shoved him back, and he finally left with Alex and Maggie fowling him making sure he did.   
  
“Lena, I'm sorry. Are you okay?” Kara searched Lena's face, and Lena wrapped Kara in a hug.   
  
“I'm fine. Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. He's disgusting and you don't deserve to be treated that way, no one does.” Lena sounded like she was talking from experience because she was.   
  
“Hey, do you want to watch Bake Off?” Lena suggested tucking some of Kara's hair behind her ear, she hadn't even thought about it.   
  
“Yes! I would love to! And there's still more pizza left.” Kara grinned and gave Lena another tight squeeze. “Lena you're the best! Hey, would you like to stay over tonight? You could borrow my sweats.”  
  
“And you're my favourite Kara. I'd love to.”   
  
_And you, I love you._

 


End file.
